The previously known photometric analyzers are complicated in the way they perform the analysis, susceptible to error because of the lack of complete automation of the system, and not multifaceted because the individual analysis steps are inflexibly connected to each other.
DE-A1-3500639, for example, describes a photometric analyzer which has a fixed sample release device, a separate reagent release device that is also fixed, a number of photometers that operate parallel to the horizontal plane, a computer which calculates only the photometric values as well as a separate control device for the various mechanical motion and release devices.
This known apparatus is difficult to operate and cannot be adapted to changing analysis procedures and requirements. The lack of computerized monitoring of the entire system and the many separate operating components increase the susceptibility of this equipment to make errors and to break down.